


Skinny Love

by cutie_xo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Cheating, DV, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Scarlet AU, Toxic Relationship, kinda idk i changed it a lot, kuroaka is the endgame pairing, original character isnt mentioned much, sad lmao, shes a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutie_xo/pseuds/cutie_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi stopped attempting to hold back the tears, it was better he let them out. He liked to tell himself that with every tear he was closer to forgetting. He wished he could forget.</p><p>He never knew love could be so painful.</p><p>Maybe if he had known he would have pushed Bokuto away all that time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Love

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this went through some major editing because it seemed like DV. (after rereading the original i completely agree, It really didnt seem like that at the time i wrote it ) Anyway , i hope you enjoy. comments and kudos are appreciated

_"We are in love and have plans to get married, poor Koutarou didn't have the heart to end things with you. So please, leave us alone."_

•    •    •   •

Akaashi had befriended Bokuto when he was in his second year of university, he had always stayed to himself before Bokuto had come barreling into his life.

He had met Bokuto on a day like any other, he had been eating a bowl of white rice when a spoon was placed on his tray. Surprised, he looked up to meet a pair of strikingly golden eyes and a brilliant smile. Akaashi had been left speechless as he tried to take in the situation. He jolted as a hand was thrust in front of him.

_"I'm Bokuto Koutarou, it's nice to meet you!"_

Ah, that's when Akaashi began his downward spiral. With nothing but a smile and a handshake Bokuto Koutarou had stolen his heart.

•   •   •   •

Bokuto had been surprisingly persistent, no matter how many times Keiji tried to keep Bokuto from his heart he always found a way back in.

Their relationship had never truly been friendship, always bordering on an underlying tension, It was no surprise when Koutarou asked for more. Simple acts like holding hands and hesitant kisses became a part of Keiji's daily schedule. It wasn't long until their relationship evolved into something much more physical. Slight bruises lining Keiji's pale hips became the norm, Bokuto could get a bit rough but it was no issue, as long as Bokuto liked it, Akaashi did too.

He really couldn't be happier.

•   •    •   •

Bokuto had a hard time saying no. Akaashi knew that Koutarou was an attractive guy, he was very lucky, The only issue was that others saw this, and Bokuto had a hard time saying no.

•   •    •   •

The first time it had happened Akaashi refused to speak to Bokuto for days, he had been a tragic blend of angry and heartbroken. After two days of silence Koutarou had shown up at his door with a bundle of roses and a trail of _"I'm sorry Keiji, it'll never happen again."_

Akaashi stopped getting upset when he realized his apartment had been filled with too many roses and too many _I'm sorrys._

•   •    •   •

Akaashi pulled his knees to his chest and sighed. He just felt so _tired,_ he couldn't understand how he was staying awake for the lecture. Keiji felt as if his eyes would shut at any moment.

_Maybe he could close them for just a second..._

Akaashi jolted as he felt a hand on his shoulder, he quickly sat up to see a mess of black hair. Rubbing his eyes Akaashi yawned.

"Sorry, can I help you?"

A smirk was plastered on the others features as he helped Akaashi up.

"You fell asleep, I'm Kuroo Tetsurou by the way."

•   •    •   •

Akaashi felt something familiar feeling deep in his gut, he wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

•   •    •   •

Akaashi had accepted that he had to share Bokuto, he knew that he was loved by Koutarou, and that was enough.he refused to ask for more, he refused to be selfish.

He was happy, truly. He felt stupid for believing Koutarou was too.

•   •    •   •

_"We are in love and have plans to get married, poor Koutarou didn't have the heart to end things with you. So please, leave us alone."_

The words rang through Akaashi's ears. Keiji had received a text from Bokuto with directions for him to meet him at the dining hall, telling him they had to discuss something.

Akaashi had been shocked to see Koutarou sitting with a girl, even more so when he saw her fingers laced through his. He had cautiously pulled out a chair opposite of them and set down, waiting for some sort of explanation.

The girl spoke with such a sincere smile on her face Keiji almost didn't acknowledge her words, sending his confusion she placed a hand under her chin. Akaashi felt his heart stop, a shimmering diamond was placed strategically on her left ring finger.

Taking a deep breath Akaashi turned to Bokuto who refused to meet eyes.

"Is this what you want Koutarou?"

Akaashi watched intently as Bokuto gave a quick jerk of his head, Keiji's eyes widened before he ducked his head and stumbled out of his chair, he gave a slight bow before turning and making a quick escape to his apartment.

Now he sits in the entrance of his apartment, knees locked to his chest, struggling to keep his tears at bay. His breath is coming out in uneven puffs as he tries to comprehend the situation.

Koutarou-no _Bokuto_ had left him, and for someone else nonetheless. He had tried so, so hard to forgive but he couldn't do it anymore. He gripped his knees tighter when he heard a hesitant knock on his door and the pitiful voice of the one who put him in this state.

_"Keiji, I'm sorry."_

__

Akaashi can't stop the tears from overflowing onto his cheeks, he gives a half hearted attempt to wipe them away when he hears Bokuto again.

_"Keiji please, I don't want to leave you."_

Akaashi presses his hands to his mouth in an attempt to muffle the sob that escapes his lips. He squeezes his eyes shut to halt the tears as he speaks in what he hopes is a stable tone.

_"Go away Bokuto!"_

Akaashi is answered with silence and for a moment he believed Bokuto had actually listened.

"Are you crying Keiji?"

Another sob escapes Akaashi's lips just by hearing the shaking of Bokuto's voice. Akaashi buries his head deeper into his arms to keep himself from opening the door.

Because he couldn't do that. He couldn't hug him or let him in. He couldn't do that, because Bokuto had chosen someone else.

Akaashi's eyes stung and he felt _broken._ No matter how much he loved Bokuto he knew that it would never be enough. Akaashi gripped his knees and with as much feeling he could muster he yelled through the door.

_"Go Away!"_

Akaashi waited as silent tears ran down his face, after what seemed like an eternity, he heard footsteps leaving his apartment.

He really was so selfish.

•   •    •   •

Akaashi avoided Bokuto for days which eventually turned into weeks. He stopped going to class, he stopped trying at all. The time he went out was for occasional classes or when the constant calls he received from Bokuto’s girlfriend became too much.

_“Stop Kidding yourself.”_

__

_“Let Koutarou go already.”_

__

_“Don’t think so highly of yourself.”_

__

_“You’re such a nuisance.”_

__

•   •    •   •

Akaashi stopped attempting to hold back the tears, it was better he let them out. He liked to tell himself that with every tear he was closer to forgetting. He wished he could forget.

He never knew love could be so painful.

Maybe if he had known he would have pushed Bokuto away all that time ago.

•   •    •   •

“Hey Akaashi.. are you doing alright?”

Keiji tried to muster up a smile but ducked his head when he couldn't.

“Yes Kuroo-san, I'm alright. I've just been tired lately.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows furrowed but he stayed silent before turning to face the professor.

Akaashi was really tired.

•   •    •   •

Shaking off the rain Akaashi set his umbrella down before tugging off his shoes. He had gotten up the courage to stop by the laundromat , luckily he didn't run into Bokuto there. For some reason Akaashi felt especially tired today, maybe it was because he and Bokuto had always gone there together.

Akaashi halted as he heard movement in his apartment. Taking a deep breath he moved towards the sound. Had someone broken into his apartment? They really wouldn't find anything valuable to take. Stepping into the living room Keiji felt his knees weaken as his eyes locked with a pair of golden eyes.

_“Koutarou.”_

**  
  
  
  
  
  
**

The figure rubbed the back of his neck and motioned around him to the now clean living room.

“Sorry.. Just Kuroo here. I hope you don't mind but I stopped by to drop off the notes from when you were gone, I remembered you telling me that you kept the key under the mat.”

Akaashi felt a lump forming in his throat and his face growing hotter as the seconds inched by. Turning around Keiji picked up the notes distractedly.

“ Ah thank you Kuroo-san, that was very kind of you.”

His voice comes out as a harsh whisper, as much as he hopes Kuroo doesn't notice he knows he does. Kuroo furrows his brow and steps closer.

“Hey… I hope you don't mind me asking but, who’s Koutarou?”

Akaashi feels tears rolling down his face, he rubs harshly to try and stop the downpour. Taking a deep breath he turns to face Kuroo.

“He was someone I was very close to, I apologize for the misunderstanding. You two have very similar eyes. “

Kuroo nodded as if to accept the answer. Thinking the conversation was over Akaashi turned towards the door to walk Kuroo out, He was startled when he heard him speak up.

“Hey Akaashi! I uh-... “

Akaashi looked over his shoulder and raised a brow.

“What is it Kuroo-san?”

Kuroo stared down at his feet and at closer look Akaashi could see that he was blushing. After a moment of awkward silence Kuroo let out a rough cough.

“I uh, I was wondering if you’d like to see a movie sometime. Like whenever you’re free, not a date or anything. Unless you want it to be a date!”

Akaashi’s eyes widened as he realized what was going on, _Kuroo was asking him out._ It was the first time anything like this had happened since Bokuto, would he be ready? What would he do if Kuroo did the same thing as Bokuto?

Realizing that Kuroo would continue blabbering Akaashi waited a few moments before speaking up.

“Sure.”

“-and I mean if you dont want to thats fine, its whatever ,its cool! I should have totally bought roses or something-’

Kuroo suddenly stopped and stared at Akaashi wide eyed.

“Wait, what did you just say?”

Akaashi felt a smile creep up on his features.

“I said sure, Kuroo-san.”

A grin suddenly spread across Kuroo’s features and he fistbumped the air.

" _WOO HOO!!_ Thats so awesome. I should have totally bought roses though, that would have made this perfect.”

Akaashi shook his head as the smile spread into a toothy grin.

“I’m not a fan of roses but you can treat me to coffee any time.”

 

Kuroo turned to him with that wide grin of his.

 

"Sure."

•   •    •   •

  
Akaashi decided that feeling in his gut had to be a good one.


End file.
